The present disclosure relates to portable arm supports.
Travelling can be uncomfortable. Seating in automobiles, airplanes and the like typically is designed to fit average body types, and thus doesn't properly fit many individuals. Further, such seating typically does not accommodate preferences of specific users. Arm rests are often provided; however, such arm rests typically are not adjustable. For example, automobiles typically have an arm rest integrated into a door panel. The integrated arm rest may be placed at a height that is suitable and comfortable for some people, but not for many others. Also, sometimes a passenger may wish to change their position, or lean their elbow on the arm rest. The integrated arm rest may not comfortably accommodate such passengers. As such, passengers often use other structures as arm rests. For example, in some instances a passenger may rest their elbow on an upper surface of an automobile door panel. This upper surface typically is not configured to accommodate an elbow, and the passenger's elbow may slip off the surface, which may not be at a preferred height anyway.
Portable arm supports are available that can be hung on portions of a vehicle, such as the automobile door panel. However, such arm supports also have limitations in convenience, adjustability and comfort.